dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Chloe Price (Alternate)
|image = |fullname = Chloe Elizabeth Price |realname = Chloe PriceSQUARE ENIX & DONTNOD ENTERTAINMENT ANNOUNCE LIFE IS STRANGE |nicknames = Buttercup |born = March 11, 1994, Arcadia Bay, Oregon |age = 19Max's Journal: Chloe Price |died = October 10, 2013 (determinant) |causeofdeath = Assisted suicide by Max Caulfield (determinant) |citizenship = American |family = |hair = Blonde |eyes = Blue |height = 5'9 (1.75m)Life Is Strange Character Heights |weight = |occupation = Student of Blackwell Academy(formerly) |allies = |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 3: Chaos Theory"Life Is Strange: "Episode 3: Chaos Theory" |lastapp = "Episode 4: Dark Room"Life Is Strange: "Episode 4: Dark Room" |voiceactor = Ashly BurchLife Is Strange (20014 Video Game) |percapactor = Gabrielle HershSerena DeMouroux (left, dark hair) and Gabrielle Hersh (right, blonde hair) }} Chloe Elizabeth Price (1994-2013If the player chooses to honor her request and kill her with morphine) is the alternate counterpart of the original Chloe Price. She was created when the original Max Caulfield traveled back in time to 2008 and prevented the death of Chloe's father, William Price, which resulted in a divergence from the original timeline. The childhood friend of Maxine Caulfield, Chloe lived a life undistributed by the death of her father, but still relative lost touch with her friend. At some point in 2010, she was involved in a car accident that left her paralyzed and under constant supervision.Life Is Strange: "Episode 4: Dark Room" Because the circumstance of the original Timeline never came to pass, she never meets nor falls in love with Rachel Amber. Biography Early Life Chloe Price’s life is largely the same as her original counterpart. She was born March 11, 1994, to parents Joyce and William Price, in Arcadia Bay, . While close with both of her parents, she shared a strong rapport with her father, William, who often sided with her when it came to “ganging up” on her mother. In 1999, they bought their daughter a kitten named Bongo, who would later be killed by a passing car in 2008. Chloe would eventually befriend another Arcadia Bay resident, Maxine Caulfield, the daughter of Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield. Timeline Divergence At some point in 2008, the original Max Caulfield possesses the alternate Maxine’s body on the day of William’s death. At the time, Chloe and Maxine were working on their comic books while helping William make pancakes. She and Max pose for a photograph that William took with his camera. Chloe, unaware anything had changed with her friend, continues on a conversation she was holding with Maxine and tells her that her father would buy “one of those newfangled computers” someday. William presents the photograph taken of Chloe and Max to her for inspection. While he believed it was a “keeper”, Chloe pretends that she would consider including it in the family album. She moves on to help her father make pancakes while Max accommodates herself to her surroundings. Hoping to spare the original Chloe Price the loss of her father, she prevents William from dying by hiding his car keys and convincing him to take the bus to pick up Joyce, who had gone grocery shopping. Chloe, noticing her friend’s behavior, asks if Maxine was alright. Max reassures her friend that she was “awesome”. Max’s actions create a divergence from timeline wherein Chloe’s life takes an entirely different path. With the survival of William, Chloe is raised by both of her parents. Joyce never meets or marries David Madsen and Chloe never meets Rachel Amber. She and Maxine remain close until Ryan and Vanessa move the family to Seattle, presumably during 2008. Max keeps up a casual correspondence with Chloe while in Seattle or road trips. Chloe's family also eventually makes the trip to . The Accident Presumably on her sixteenth birthday, March 11, 2010, Chloe is given a car by her father as a birthday present. She eventually goes on to attend Blackwell Academy and maintains relatively high grades in all of her classes. She befriends a young woman named Megan Weaver, who she considers a close friend. Sometime after May 2010, during her attendance at Blackwell, she is involved in a car accident. She is run off the road by a driver in an , the resulting crash sending her car into a ditch and injuring her spine, and the last thing Chloe feels is her "back snap". When she regains consciousness at the hospital, she learns she had been paralyzed by the accident. Joyce and William accommodate their lifestyle and home around Chloe’s needs following her release from the hospital. A New Life With no way to get upstairs, Chloe's Room is moved to the first floor in a room built specially for her. Millions of dollars’ worth of equipment is bought to maintain Chloe’s breathing and her body heat. Her parents hire a nurse to help them with Chloe’s physical requirements --- using lotion to maintain her circulation and tending to her bathroom needs. She is given morphine whenever she experiences “head pains”, but her parents keep the morphine upstairs, out of her reach. Chloe is tended to by doctors, who work toward her rehabilitation, but she feels she is treated more like a test subject than a person. While there is hope for her to regain her ability to walk and her parents buy her crutches on the possibility, it did not come to pass. Chloe grows frustrated with her situation and feels equally guilty for putting her parents through the stress of taking care of her. Eventually, the friends she makes slowly begin to drift away from her. Her friend Megan attempts to maintain a relationship with her, sending her postcards in regard to her well being. However, she eventually ceases communication with her entirely. When Joyce and William attempt to maintain her attendance at Blackwell, a letter from Principal Raymond Wells explains that, while Blackwell complied with the , the school pre-1977 code construction makes it impossible to accommodate Chloe’s particular needs and they could not help them. Wells recommends sending Chloe to the Miskatonic Institute, a school dedicated to the needs of students with disabilities. While her parents hold onto the hope that their daughter would pull through her paralysis, they are informed by Dr. Anton Phibes that her respiratory system is failing her. Chloe herself is aware that she is dying and presumably asks her parents to end her life. They, however, deny her request, unable to kill their daughter. Chloe makes due with her life. She makes friends online that presumably had similar disabilities or otherwise on chat boards and maintains an interest in punk rock music and the fashion aesthetic. Reconnecting with Maxine Caulfield In March 2013, William attempts to contact Maxine to let her know she could speak with Chloe, but she does not respond. Sometime during the Summer of 2013, Maxine returns to Arcadia Bay. In August 2013, Maxine finally contacts Chloe via text and makes plans to hook up with her again. Events of Life Is Strange Maxine and Chloe do not officially meet face-to-face again until October 9, 2013. When the original Max Caulfield “possesses” the body of Maxine Caulfield, she goes to visit Chloe’s home. William answers the door and calls Chloe out of the living room with the announcement that she has a visitor. Chloe approaches the door and is glad to see her friend again. Max spends the night over at the Price’s and gets reacquainted with her friend and family. The next day, the two spend most of the day together and end up taking a stroll on the Arcadia Bay Beach at the end of the day. Chloe mentions how strange it was to hang out with her again, but appreciates that she bothered to send her letters --- which was more than her other friends had done since the accident. Max admits that her perchance for writing on parchment paper was “pretentious”, but felt Chloe deserved the best stationary. Chloe assumes that Maxine writing to her was easier than visiting her, but doesn’t mean to come off as bitchy with her observation, knowing that Maxine likely wanted to avoid awkward conversations with her. The two take a moment to stop and look at the sunset from the best spot on the beach. When Chloe asks what photographers called the sunset, Max tells her it was referred to as “ ". Max tries to encourage Chloe after she makes a comparison to herself and the beached whales below them. Max believes her to be a survivor, but Chloe doesn't want anyone feeling sorry for her, especially even in light of her own and her parent’s self-pity. After Chloe mentions that her father felt guilty for buying her the car, Max asks if she was comfortable talking about the accident. Chloe, realizing that they never spoke about it, explains what happened to her during and after the accident. Chloe remarks that she was grateful to see Maxine again, as she could’ve disappeared like “the girl from Blackwell”. If Max mentions Rachel Amber by name, Chloe explains that she never met Rachel and tells Max it is the first time she's ever heard her name. Max apologizes for not making more of an effort to see her more, but Chloe appreciates seeing her now nonetheless. They return to the house, Max helps Chloe into bed and the two talk more about her situation in the specially made bedroom provided by her parents. After providing Chloe water, Max suggests that she look into podcasting, but Chloe disapproves of the idea, considering her literal self a boring “pod in a cast”. Max apologizes for her insensitivity, but Chloe acknowledges that she knew that Maxine was just trying to help. Their discussion turns back to the care she was receiving from her parents. Chloe realized that her condition was costing her parents millions of dollars in upkeep and felt guilty because of it. When the two decide to watch , Max, who remarks that Chloe had a habit of falling asleep whenever they watched films, falls asleep herself. Chloe remains up for most of the night into the morning. When Chloe begins to experience head pains, she asks Max to retrieve the morphine injector her parents used to quell her discomfort. When Max returns from upstairs, Chloe instructs Max how to inject the medication into her IV. Chloe mentions that her pain kept getting worse and asks Max to retrieve her photo album from the dresser across from her bed. The two reminisce over childhood memories until Max stops on the photo that she used to time travel. At that point, Chloe chooses to tell her friend that her respiratory system was failing and would only get worse. Chloe clarifies the meaning of her words by telling Max that the time she spent with her was special, and that she wants it to be her last memory. Hoping she would be different from her parents, Chloe asks Max to end her life. |-|I Don’t Know= A tearful Max told Chloe that she was uncertain that she could do something like end her life. She explained that Chloe that she had a friend who wanted to kill herself and that she had done everything she could to save that friend. In light of her actions, she felt uncomfortable with being responsible for being the one to end Chloe’s life and asked if there was another way of dealing with her illness. Chloe reminded Max that she had been there for her friend no matter what and was merely asking her to do the same thing for her. Max admits that she wanted to help Chloe, but believed her “help” was doing more harm than good. Angry, Chloe pointed out that Max could make a choice whenever she wanted, while she was at the mercy of everyone around her. She wanted to make the most important choice in her life on her own and pleaded with Max to help her. - Refuse= A tearful Max refused to honor Chloe’s wishes, simply telling her that she couldn’t kill her. While she couldn’t bear to see her friend in any pain, Max believed that she had no right kill her. Chloe reminded Max that she as an adult and she was giving her friend the right to end her life. Max tried to get her friend to consider her parents, Chloe told Max that she said her goodbyes to her Joyce and William, but they refused to honor her wish to die. She hoped Max was different. Max insisted that she couldn’t kill Chloe with an overdose, but Chloe reminded her that she was dying of an illness and morphine would merely accelerate the process. She wanted to die “on a wave than a rock” and wanted Max to help her die. Max claimed that she would help Chloe, but not in the way she wanted. Upset, Chloe proclaimed that Max was “bailing on her” life everyone else in her life. Chloe asked Max leave and never come back to her home. Max, however, told her friend that she was never leaving her again. }} Making Things Right Taking the photograph from 2008 out of Chloe’s photo album, Max travels back in time to 2008. Chloe’s actions follow the original predetermined path while Max takes the picture William took of them to the fire place to burn. After her father warns them not to touch the wine and leaves, Chloe notices Maxine’s odd behavior. Approaching her friend, Chloe states as such and wonders why she is acting as though she’d never see her or William. A tearful Max apologizes to Chloe, vaguely explaining that she tried to make things different for her. Chloe, confused about what Maxine is talking about, assures her friend that she had made things different in her life by just being her friend. Chloe notes that she has a great family and Maxine, who she intends on being best friends with forever, which is nothing to be sorry about, because they will grow up together and “take over the world”. Max, however, insists and asks Chloe to be strong no matter what happens. Even if it feels like Max wasn’t there for her, she promises that she would never abandon her and would always have her back. The alternate timeline and Chloe’s life is then erased with the restoration of the original timeline where William dies. Characteristics Personality Chloe was a relatively happy teenager, "always smiling" and "laughing".Life Is Strange: Episode 1: Chrysalis While she was close to both of her parents, photographs of Chloe and her father, William, and comments from Joyce, suggest Chloe was closest to her father. Because her her father did not die, Chloe maintained a jovial attitude well into young adulthood, and made friends. Unlike the original Chloe Price, she did not lose complete contact with Maxine, who at the very least maintained casual correspondence despite her busy social life. Regardless she still missed her friend, but was proud she had left Arcadia Bay to pursue her dreams as a photographer. Following her accident, Chloe developed a guilty conscience because of her paralysis. She felt as though she were a burden to her parents who were struggling with financial debt and overdue bills just to pay for her aid and was equally frustrated by her loss of independence and mobility. When reunited with Maxine Caulfield, she reminisces with her about their childhood and the freedom she had prior to her accident, and believed Maxine would sympathize and honor her wishes to die. Trivia *This Incarnation of Chloe hates the word " ". further alluding the differences between her original counterpart. Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Deceased Characters in Life Is Strange